


After Party at the OSCARs

by pcwtosh



Series: A Night With the Stars [5]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Cole & Lili are at the biggest Hollywood party of the year is here, the Academy Awards. But when some old Friends appear things don't end up going as planned.
Relationships: Cole Sprouse/Tom Holland
Series: A Night With the Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002981
Kudos: 20





	1. After Party at the OSCARs

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**After party at the OSCARs**

Cole and Lili walked down the red carpet to the blinding flash of the paparazzi. They set off to join the big after party at Vanity Fair, entering they were greeted to the sight of the who’s who of Hollywood. Cole’s eyes scanned the room for a friendly face, [ _where are you KJ?_ ] He thought to himself.

A large hand rested on his shoulder, “Hey there Cole, how are you?!” he looked round to see his former TV dad David Schwimmer beaming back at him, “this is your girlfriend right?” “Lili” She volunteered hand held out, David gave her a greeting kiss on the cheek. “Yeah we’re great” Cole started, “Just looking for some friendly faces and decent conversation...and now we’ve found it.” he smiled. David chuckled, “come on over, all the gang are here” nodding towards a large circle of people including all of the old Friends cast, he led them over.

“OH, MYYY. Is this Cole?! How you’ve grown up!!!” Jennifer Aniston squealed in excitement pulling Cole in for a hug. “Hey Jennifer, great to see you.” Cole blushed. Lisa was next, “goodness, what a handsome young man you are!” she smiled also giving Cole a warm embrace. “hey Lisa.” Cole chuckled growing redder. “Damn Cole, look at you now, it’s a shame we aren’t still doing Cougar Town!!!” Courtney beamed as she pulled Cole in for a hug. Lili forced a smile through gritted teeth, burning with a jealous rage on the inside. “Hey Courtney, oh that would be weird right, you’re my aunt remember! Oh and everyone this is Lili.” Cole introduced his girlfriend to the group who greeted her warmly. 

The group gossiped about Friends life, how cute Cole was as an 8-year-old, who was their favourite twin, Cole or Dylan. "Stop guys" Cole blushed, it felt strange having stars of one of the biggest sitcoms of all-time talking about him. "Well Cole, as your stepmother, I've gotta say you've buffed up nicely and mummy's very proud." Jennifer beamed, Cole shifted awkwardly, Lili knew he had the biggest crush on Jennifer, he could feel the steam whistling from her ears. 

"Hey guys, it was so great to see you, I promised KJ we would find him, I'll catch you a bit later?" Cole smiled, the group bid him with another round of handshakes and hugs before he and Lili turned away to look for KJ in the crowd. Once they were out of earshot Lili erupted, "well that was fucking humiliating, oh my God, could they want you more?! And we could've left but no, you wanted to feed your little ego. You're an ass Cole." Cole gaped in shock, "Lili, what could I say, they were just having a joke and being friendly." "Yes," she snapped "and at no point were you like guys this is a bit inappropriate, my girlfriend is right here, you have no balls Cole, I'm leaving!" And before Cole could protest, Lili wheeled around making sure to hit him with her bag as she stormed off, Cole stood in shocked disbelief. [ _GO CHASE HER_ ] his mind screamed at him and he took off in pursuit of her.

Cole tried his best to keep up with Lili, the girl was quick and surprisingly nimble, CRASH! Cole careered straight into an outstretched arm knocking a bottle of beer to the ground. Upon impact, the bottle exploded with pieces of glass flying across the floor, worst still, the cool brown foamy liquid dispersed showering anyone within touching distance. [ _SHIT SHIT SHIT_!] Lili disappeared from sight, "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?!" A voice behind him bellowed, [ _no time to look around_ ], "SORRY!" Cole shouted backwards holding his arm aloft, he managed to push his way through the crowd and stumbled out the door as Lili's taxi pulled away. "DANG IT!" Cole shouted to himself in disbelief. 

Cole made for the next taxi, [ _Cole you did nothing wrong, let her go and enjoy the party_ ] another voice in his head told himself. Cole froze, torn, they are my friends, [ _so what if they were flirting they were just having a joke and let's be honest who isn't drunk_?!]

"Hey Cole, sup?" KJ asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Huh? Hey KJ, there you are! Where the hell were you man?" Cole replied with a hint of anger in his tone. "Dude, what's up? Are you crying?" KJ asked surprised, "Lili, took off." Cole conceded. "Why???" KJ replied. Cole explained their encounter with the Friends stars, KJ watching his every word, once he sensed Cole had finished, KJ took Cole under his arm for a hug. "It's ok man, don't cry about it man, if she can't handle other people thinking you're hot well then she needs to grow up, let's get a beer." KJ spoke firmly as he guided Cole back into the party.

"Two beers please!" KJ requested from the bartender who promptly handed over two ice-cold brews. KJ handed one to Cole and took a quick swig from the other. "Don't think about her man, and don't bother texting her till the cab ride home, you need to have a good time tonight." KJ demanded, Cole smiled weakly. 

After a couple of drinks the alcohol had freed Cole's mind, along with KJ he had returned to the group of Friends, at least this time they focussed on the irresistible Archie Andrews. Cole drained his bottle, "I'll grab us a couple more." He told KJ as he set off to the bar carefully through the crowd this time. Cole reached the bar, catching the barman's attention he ordered 2 more beers. "Is that one for me?" A British accent asked moving alongside him. "Hey, errrr no this is for my friend actually, sorry" Cole replied confused. [ _What the fuck is this guy talking about, ahh he's Tom Holland, what a weirdo_.] "Oh that's a shame, I assumed since you knocked the beer out of my hand earlier you might be in a sharing mood." Tom smiled, [ _seriously what the fuck is this guy talking about_ ] Cole thought to himself trying to replay the last hour in his mind [ _I didnt knock a beer out of anyone's….oh shit, when I was chasing Lili._ ] Tom watched the realisation fill Cole's face with an expectant grin. "Dude, that was you?! I'm glad you told me, I'm so sorry I was having a bit of girl trouble, can I get you a drink?" Cole said apologetically. "Sure you can, think nothing of it." Tom beamed while Cole ordered another beer.

"So who are you here with Speedy Gonzalez?" Tom teased. "Well Lili has gone home now, I'm with KJ and the Friends lot, how about yourself?" Cole replied ignoring Tom's quip. "Eh, Robert, Scarlett and the Avengers gang, but to be honest enjoying a break from Robert's awful stories" Tom sniggered, Cole broke into a weak smile. "And finally you've smiled, it looks good on you! Tom continued. "Hey, could you lay off, I'm having a rough night." Cole snapped defensively. "I can tell you are, but you're at a party, at least enjoy yourself now while you can and then be sad tomorrow when you're dying of a hangover right!" Tom pleaded. [ _The British boy's got a point_ ,] Cole thought to himself, [ _argh come on stop being a bitch he's being nice_.] Cole turned back to the bar where the barman was still in earshot, “hey can I get two jagerbombs please?” The barman nodded pouring the two drinks and passing them over to Cole who in turn slid one towards Tom, the British boy’s eyes widened. “Bottom’s up!” Cole demanded raising his shot for a cheers. Tom nervously picked up the glass and reciprocated Cole’s cheers, “to tomorrow’s hangover!” Cole offered with an menacing smile, [ _oh shit_ ] Tom cried inside and the pair threw back the strange concoction. 

“So Tom, I gotta ask you. How hard is it to get inside that Spiderman outfit? It looks like it’s painted on it!” Cole chuckled. Tom blushed under the dimmed lights, “You sound like a tween girl Cole! But yeah it’s a struggle, it takes a couple of people from costume to get me in and out of it.” Tom explained. “And I’m sure it’s a job they enjoy very much, I’ve seen stage hands dealing with KJ, they love getting their hands on him when he needs extra help with his make-up. I bet you get even more attention with that British accent.” Cole smirked and instantly Tom’s expression confirmed it. Tom avoided Cole’s eyes, “yeah sometimes…” “oh please, stop with the embarrassment, you know you look good, you know American girls love a British accent and you’re a film star so I know you love the attention.” Cole snapped mocking Tom.

Tom burst into laughter conceding he’d lost, “Ok, I love it in America and you’re right the accent does make it all so much better but yunno, I don’t wanna seem narcissistic about it.” Tom moaned. “Save that shit for the cameras and the magazines, you’re in Hollywood now, you have to be a little narcissistic to survive.” Cole’s tone had a hint of bitterness in it as he spoke.

‘And what about you and Riverdale?” Tom started, “that seems like loads of fun?” “Urghh, yeah I guess so. It’s been a tough few months, I’ll bring the mood down and you just managed to get me back in a fun mood!” Cole explained. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that…” Tom retreated, “...ok how about we go back to talking about my arse in the spidey-suit” he beamed. Cole’s eyes met Tom’s catching a cheeky glint in them. “Ahhh, now that’s more like it Prince Tom,” Cole teased “you can tell me all about how you’re gonna be the next James Bond.” They chuckled together taking a swig of their drinks, Tom then ordered another pair of Jagerbombs which they downed in unison.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m starting to struggle.” Tom conceded, “I’m blaming the jetlag.” he grinned. “Ahh when did you get here?” Cole asked, “ two weeks ago, I’m just a lightweight.” Tom giggled and Cole laughed with him, “But you brits are known for your heavy drinking!” Cole demanded, “I know I know” Tom raised his hands defensively, “drinking is not one of my skills though and well open bar at the OSCARs and the after party my day tomorrow will be worse than yours I guarantee it.” he continued. Tom realised Cole’s deflated expression, [ _we were making a connection and he was starting to trust me and that’s blown it_.] “Hey if you’re feeling it too, come back to the hotel and we can keep chatting, I need to be near my bed for when I pass out.” Tom offered, “Nah it’s cool I’ll stay here, but thanks.” Cole replied, “I insist, either we keep talking tonight, or tomorrow hungover at lunchtime, option 1 sounds the least painful and I’m having fun now.” Tom smiled. [ _What a wallflower going to bed at this time, but I could use the distraction, I don’t really want to be here anymore do I? No I don’t…_ ]”ok, you’ve worn me down, lead the way.” Cole sighed, he threw back the remaining contents of his beer and followed Tom out jumping into a cab for the short ride to Tom's hotel.

The cab pulled away and Cole took the opportunity to have a look at his phone. _["Hey where's my beer!"]_ Followed by [ _"you look like you're in a better mood so I left you to it, don't be a dick!!!"]_ Cole felt a jolt of emotion from KJ's love, still nothing from Lili though, [ _what a bitch]_ he thought. [ _"Hey KJ, thanks for the support earlier, sorry about the beer, hope you got two on your next trip, catch up soon!"_ ] Cole typed. Cole's phone buzzed again [ _"Ha, I got you bro, enjoy the rest of your night and tell me ALL the gory details."_ ] KJ replied.

_[Gory details?]_ The cab pulled up and Tom jumped out followed by Cole who followed him to his hotel room. Tom's hotel room looked down on the dazzling LA city lights, "Can I get you something?" He asked, "you know I think I really want a whisky if that's ok?" Cole replied. Tom grabbed two glasses, filling them with some ice he poured whisky into one and gin with some tonic water into the other. "Take a seat," Tom gestured towards two pouffes towards the balcony and Cole sat down carefully. "Exactly what I need to be sat on in this state, a soft seat without a back." He chuckled cynically, Tom grinned, "the other option would be inviting you back to sit on my bed which is a bit forward don’t you think?" "You're right there, you have to take me out for a drink first." Cole laughed rocking backwards. "I did get you a drink...careful you drunk!" Tom chuckled. 

"So if you don't mind me asking how do you afford to rent a fancy hotel room like this?" Cole began, "They must be paying you bucket loads to be spidey!" Tom smirked, "well they are but the studio paid, looks good if their celebs are seen at all the biggest parties...and I refused to get thrown in with Robert Downey Jr." Cole laughed again, "is he that bad?!" "He’s just bloody strange! And he keeps calling me Dr Watson cos he thinks I have a crush on Emma Watson." Tom rolled his eyes as he spoke. "And you don't have a crush on Emma Watson, she's a total babe." Cole sounded shocked. "She's alright, but she's not on my list." Tom replied, "And who is on this hallowed list?!" Cole asked leaning forward intrigued, too far, slipping but he caught himself before spilling his drink. "Dang it, that was a close one." Cole giggled. "Yeah, try not to spill on the carpet I'll look like a total rockstar." Tom laughed. "Ahhh you're, maintaining your clean-cut stiff upper lip image." Cole teased and Tom beamed nodding. "Ha, I like it!" Cole continued.

"So how long are you in L.A. for?" Cole asked, "just till Wednesday, I need to go back to the UK to start promoting my new film, how about you?" Tom replied. "Fuck knows, I was hoping to get a nice few days here with Lili before we went back home around Wednesday as well, but after tonight I think I might head back on the first flight tomorrow morning, I can't believe that bitch honestly she's too jealous and over protective." Cole moaned. "You can't see why? You're Cole Sprouse." Tom argued. "And you're Tom Holland, if she were speaking to you I would be fine with it because I trust her...trusted her. I don’t know what to think anymore." Cole snapped. "Ok man I'm sorry, but you're popular for a reason." Tom sighed, [ _Cole you're being a cunt again]_ a voice in Cole's head told him. "I get you, I'm sorry Tom, you're being so good to be and I'm being such a bitch." Cole admitted. "Hey don't worry, I…" "no no no, I've knocked a beer over you, I've bullied you for being British and you've been perfectly nice all night. I am fucking sorry." 

"You're an awesome actor." Tom grinned, "you fucker!!!!" Cole screeched, Tom laughed as Cole rocked backwards laughing at the realisation Tom was playing him. "You had me going that time." Cole whined. "Well stop being a bitch then, you said it! Tom teased. "Yes, you have me there. Ok, so let's go back to when we were being nice before, who is on your list?" Cole asked, Tom shifted uneasily in his seat, then plucked up some courage, "Archie Andrews, Fangs, F.P. Jones, Sweet Pea and Dylan Sprouse." Cole gaped at Tom, "Ok, so my best friend, my gang mate, my dad, my enemy/friend and my identical twin. You Brits and your dry humour, you're such fuckers." Cole laughed. "Who is really on your list?" He persisted. "I'm a single pringle." Tom admitted, "ahhh, well once you pop you can't stop." Cole chuckled, "I'm single, I'm not a virgin!" Tom groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're Spiderman, of course you're not a virgin! Ok then, well who was the last person you slept with that I would know of?" Cole's face broke into a cunning grin. Tom squirmed awkwardly again and sighed, "fine, if you promise this stays between me and you." "Pinky promise." Cole nodded enthusiastically, "well...we didn't sleep together...but the last person I hooked up with….that you know...is...well, it's Andrew Garfield."

THUD, Cole rocked forward with a gasp and whoosh, gone from beneath him the pouffe darted away like a bar of soap in wet hands sending him tumbling to the ground, somehow clutching his whisky glass but missing half its content he lay face down on the carpet. Tom jumped to his feet, "shit, you ok Cole?" Tom asked nervously, Cole began to giggle at himself as he placed the whisky glass upright on the carpet and then pushed himself up so that he was sat up. [ _Is he laughing at me or because he fell over_ ] Tom's heart was palpitating.

"Dude I gotta say, that is pretty cool, Spiderman learns the ropes from older Spiderman." Cole giggled, "er yeah thanks." Tom smiled awkwardly, unsure if Cole was teasing him. Cole could sense from Tom's expression he was feeling self-conscious, "chill man, I think it's awesome, can I ask is, everyone on the list the same sex or a mixture?" Cole smiled, "A mix, you know what it's like out on the road, if you see something nice etcetera." Tom explained, "and last question, your joke answer about the list, were any of them on there for real?" Cole asked, Tom surveyed Cole's expression, "well 4 of them were fictional, so no. But the real life one, well I guess I would have to say yes…" Tom admitted eyes fixed on Cole, Cole picked himself up off the ground and moved towards Tom who stood watching him approach and without a word Cole's arm pushed Tom's back, the British actor was tipped upwards and his lips were met by Cole's travelling the opposite way. Cole held the kiss firmly for several moments before releasing Tom and backing away for approval.

Tom took a moment to catch up with what was happening, [ _Cole just kissed me...he initiated the kiss_!] Tom stepped towards Cole and went in for a kiss, Cole did nothing to stop him as they kissed again, harder this time. [ _What about Lili, this is what she was scared of and she was right. But I was dedicated to that girl and she couldn't see that, I can't live my life under her control, now I'm free and this is incredible_.] Cole's mind was in turmoil and yet he had made his decision, [ _I'm not Lili's slave, we're done_.]

Cole held Tom into his arms, the shorter British boy had to tilt his head upwards to kiss the Californian actor, their tongues freely roamed the other's mouth as they tasted their delicious flavours, gin-on-whisky versus whisky-on-gin, it didn't matter now. Tom's hands ran up Cole's slim sides over his ribs and back down again, this time he slipped his hands inside Cole's jacket and pushed, Cole complied allowing the sleeves to slide over his arms and then again fall to the ground. Cole ran his hands up Tom’s sides to his top button, undoing Tom’s shirt button by button while Tom did the same to him, they slowly revealed each other’s chests; Tom’s a smooth pale toned chest with medium pecs and light nipples, Cole’s body was fuller, beautifully bronzed with a light dusting of dark hair around his dark brown nipples. They slid off their shirts and threw them aside, Tom took hold of Cole’s hand and led him towards the double bed. Tom stopped at the bed and turned to Cole, reaching towards his crotch, “can I?” he asked and Cole nodded smiling, Tom unbuttoned Cole’s trousers and undid his fly allowing them to slip to the floor, Cole did the same for Tom. “Spidey boxers!” Cole exclaimed, Tom grinned and they kissed again falling sideways on to the bed.

Cole's hand ran down Tom's side and rested on his arse, "A good British handful I think." He smiled, "Ha, what do you know about GBH?" Tom laughed, "GBH, what do you mean?" Cole looked confused, "it's a British saying, it means a good set of boobs and it always means if you beat the crap out of someone." Tom explained. "Ok, well I'm not gonna beat you up...off maybe." Cole grinned, Tom smiled back. 

Cole reached down towards his own boxers and slid them down past his knees then kicked them off. Cole's thighs were broad, his lower legs were slim and hairy, Tom's eyes travelled up Cole's body, his 6.5 inch penis was thick and cut in a web of curly light brown hair, his tanned chest covered sparsely with moles up to his smooth chin and cute smile. Tom leant forward and kissed Cole again before pulling down his own Spidey hipsters. It was Cole's turn to ogle Tom, his eyes travelled hungrily along the Brit’s smooth skin, light hair covered his muscular legs, Cole's eyes stopped at Tom's crotch also 6.5 inches, uncut and shaved, [ _niceee_ ,] Tom's firm abs showed themselves modestly under Tom's skin and up to his amazing pecs and nipples.

"69" Cole exclaimed, jumping into a position alternate to Tom and picked up the British boy's hardening cock placing it into his mouth. Simultaneously, Tom put Cole's semi into his mouth, [ _exactly how I imagined it, thick and meaty, fucking amazing_.] Tom's head pulsed excitedly on Cole's mouth, [ _you're doing a good job Coley-Moley_ ] he told himself feeling Tom's cock rapidly turn from a semi to a full hard on.

Cole's nose tickled Tom's smooth crotch as he deepthroated the British boy. He swirled his tongue around the heading making sure to poke, prob and tease Tom's hood as he did, Tom moaned gently.

Tom gorged on Cole's hard shaft, the American boy's cock poked out of Tom's cheek as he rubbed Cole's boner around inside his mouth. The quiet of the room was disturbed only by the slurping of each boy on the other boy's cock. Tom massaged Cole's balls as he sucked, the Riverdale star pulled off Tom's cock for a second to moan in satisfaction before swallowing Tom's cock again and doing the same to his naked balls.

Running up Cole's shaft again, Tom popped off and stroked Cole gently, "Cole, can I ask you a question?" Cole pulled off Tom's cock and stroked, "what did you have in mind for us tonight?" Cole asked, "up to you, I've already made it further with you than I could've hoped for." Tom grinned, Cole surveyed Tom's expression, [ _he's so genuine and cute_ ,] "well fuck it then, let's go all the way then!" Cole smiled. Tom looked back at him surprised, "are you sure?" Tom asked, "hell yeah, I'm on the rebound right, what better excuse have I got." Cole winked. "So you're definitely done with her?" "Yes but let's cross that bridge tomorrow, can I fuck you Tom?" [ _You could rape me harder than Harvey Weinstein on speed_ ,] "sure you can, just be gentle." Tom lied. "K, let's do this a bit longer and then I will." Cole offered excitedly. They returned to each other's cocks again, Tom made sure to dribble as much saliva over Cole's cock as he could before they both pulled off again. "Think you're ready?" Cole asked, Tom nodded with a smile.

Cole moved up to his knees excitedly while Tom repositioned himself underneath on his back. Cole looked down at Tom's toned body, [ _ooooffft, not bad Cole, not bad_ ,] he thought. He took hold of his cock and with the other hand held on to Tom's leg. Tom’s fingers held his hole open for Cole and the American boy pushed forward, his bellend pushed against Tom's pink hole which resisted him at first but Cole pushed harder and "oooooooh fuckkkk" he entered Tom's tight pink arse.

_[Fucking hell this is so tight_ ,] Cole's eyes rolled around in their sockets as he penetrated Tom further, the British boy could feel himself opening up for Cole's thick head. On his back Tom's bum pointed slightly upwards as Cole pushed down into him using his weight to bury himself deeper.

"How does it feel?" Cole asked looking into Tom's big brown eyes. "It's good Tom smiled, his hole accommodating Cole's cock, the Californian began to rock his hips back and forth sinking deeper inside the Brit. Tom watched Cole's face, his blue eyes crept up Tom's body across his abs and up to his face. Their eyes locked together as Cole began to hit Tom's arse, the Riverdale star lent closer and the superhero met him coming the other way, kissing forcefully again.

Cole lifted Tom’s legs on to his shoulders and increased the force of his thrusts on Tom’s arse. Cole’s pubes did nothing to cushion the blow as his crotch slapped against Tom’s arse, the British boy’s hamstrings were stretched tight by Cole’s shoulders pushing them up. Cole used his knees as leverage as fucked Tom with force. Tom marvelled on Cole’s cute face as the Riverdale star penetrated him filling his hole with his thick 6.5 inch tool. Tom beamed enjoying the experience as Cole’s cock stroked his prostate, the American boy’s hunger to satisfy himself pushed him deeper into Tom’s hole.

Cole placed his hands and his weight on Tom’s shoulders. Tom’s legs balanced on Cole’s shoulders as with all his weight the Riverdale actor pulled back and began to land heavy blows on Tom’s tight hole. The British boy responded by taking his hard cock and jerking himself happily to the sensation of Cole’s boner exploring his arse. The pink throbbing head became exposed with each tug of the Brit’s hard cock, Cole mesmerised watched Tom stimulating himself, his beautiful foreskin hiding and then revealing his head which glistened with a sheen of precum, the top boy’s hips began to buck even harder.

Harmonically the lovers moaned with every plunge, Tom wanking his 6.5 inches standing impressively from his naked crotch while Cole’s 6.5 inches viciously buried itself inside Tom, to Cole’s bushy hilt tunnelling inside the superhero. The erotic passion grew inside Cole as he thrusted mercilessly into the bottom, he lowered his head down and embraced Tom’s lips with another long passionate kiss his tongue inspecting Tom’s lips before the English boy’s tongue joined his lashing at each other.

Both were starting to close in on their orgasms, “How close are you?” Cole puffed as the sweat ran down his face the heat surrounding their bodies was stifling. “Yeah I’m pretty close, you’re fucking me so hard.” Tom grinned, Cole smiled back at him feeling proud. The friction on Cole’s head felt better than anything he had felt before, no girl could compare, brushing Tom’s prostate he could feel his sweaty, hairy nutsack churning below him. Tom’s beautiful face was doing nothing to slow Cole’s orgasm down, he wanted to last as long as possible but the Brit’s smooth perfect features were so hot, his pink flushed cheeks made him all the cuter.

Below, Tom tugged himself furiously as Cole’s frame crashed into him repeatedly, his hole felt like jelly as the American split his hole in two. Every thrust felt like heaven, Cole’s brow covered in a sheen of his hot sweat, Tom ran his left hand down Cole’s back which was sticky and moist with more of the American boy’s sweat. Tom’s naked balls bounced excitedly as Cole plunged into him again, the Brit teetering on the edge let go of his cock allowing it to bob freely as Cole to fucked his brains out, [ _it won’t be long now_ ] he smiled to himself.

“Cole, I’m going to cum.” Tom whined, Cole’s blue eyes traced their way down Tom’s body beyond his hard abs and his cute belly button just in time to watch Tom’s freely bobbing boner begin to twitch, the thin outer skin of Tom’s cock rippled and waved as the muscle inside it began to spasm. Tom gasped and grunted, “fuck fuck fuckkkk.” his swollen pink head expanded and shot Tom’s milky cum across his abs and pecs uncontrollably. Spraying like a loose water hose, powerful blasts of cum flew everywhere landing on Tom, the sheets, the pillow...Cole could wait no longer himself, “I’m gonna cum too.” he cried pulling out of Tom, the Brit felt Cole’s cock slip out of him and watched as the American frantically jerked himself kneeling between Tom’s legs. Cole’s thick bellend erupted and a shower of cum rained over Tom’s body, thick ropes of salty jizz landing on Tom’s smooth skin. Cole’s sweaty face was blushed, his eyes wild as his orgasm consumed him, finally pulling a few more times before gasping in shock and collapsing to his side, sucking in air desperately.

The messy Brit pulled himself off the bed and round to lie alongside Cole watching the American trying to catch his breath. “Fucking amazing, better that I’ve ever imagined.” Tom smirked with a satisfied look in his eyes, “how was that for you?” he continued. “Do you even have to ask?” Cole laughed, “I’ve never cum that hard!” “Awww.” Tom laughed back and pulled Cole’s neck for a kiss, short, sweet and firm. Tom look at his messy body and ran his hand through the pool of cum, “wanna try some?” he asked offering his fingers to Cole, the American eyed him for a second and then ran his own finger through Tom’s abs, “I will if you do.” he replied offering his finger to Tom. They swallowed each other’s cum covered finger, swirling their tongues around it and savouring their mixed flavours.

“I don’t think I’ll be allowed to stay here again.” Tom grinned inspecting the sheets streaked with his cum, Cole smiled “Well next time you’re in California you’re staying with me.” “Ha, cheers. So about that brunch, are we making that breakfast?” Tom asked. “I guess so.” Cole replied thoughtfully.

“Can I ask, what about you and Lili?” Tom asked tentatively, Cole broke into a wry smile, “I think tonight is proof I need time to be me again.” Tom rested his hand on Cole’s shoulder to comfort him, the American rested his head on Tom’s fingers and smiled, “thank you.” “Ha, for what?” Tom laughed. “You’re patient, kind and hot AF. You’ve cheered me up massively.” Cole replied, “Ahh fair, well I could see you were upset and need someone to talk to.” Tom chuckled, Cole smiled appreciatively and pulled Tom in for a hug, his sticky chest smearing cum on to Cole’s chest between them. Cole looked down and laughed, “shower?” “shower.” Tom agreed.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


	2. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What next?

Cole fans - check out Cole Me By Your Name, featuring Cole Sprouse & Timothee Chalamet

Tom fans - more is coming soon!


End file.
